


Regrets And Spellbooks

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Relationship(s) Are Not The Main Focus, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Chrom panted, wishing that his armour left less of his arm exposed.





	

Chrom panted, wishing that his armour left less of his arm exposed. He got to his feet, using the falchion as a crutch instead of a weapon. The brigand smirked, relishing in his foe’s weakness. He raised his axe and charged forward as Chrom steeled himself for the final assault.

Until the brigand’s axe met with the side’s of Violet’s spellbook.   
“Back off!” She snarled, as Chrom wondered what the cover of that book was made of, and where he could get some. Violet glanced at him, her face lined with concern.   
“Are you okay?” She asked, as Chrom heaved his sword into a fighting stance.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He assured her, before charging at the brigand, swinging his falchion downward. The brigand fell to the ground, dead and Chrom turned, sheathing his weapon. Violet smiled, using the brief moment of respite to brush her lavender hair out of her eyes.   
“Come on,” She said, “Let’s go help the others.”

 


End file.
